narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karei Nenshou
Karei Nenshou (Beauty Burning, 佳麗燃焼, Nenshou Karei) is a Hunter-nin from the Grass, and now a rogue ninja, wandering the world. After the Grass fell to the Rain, she stayed loyal to her home, until one fateful mission, to track down the defected faction of Arashi which had been plotting to take back Kusa one day. After meeting them, Karei switched sides, hoping to set fire to the Rain, and take back her home as well. Since then, she and a number of shinobi have returned to Kusagakure, serving as spies to update the current status of the village to the rebels. Keeping close ties to one Arashi, they have formed a bond, both hoping to restore their village. Karei's part is from within. Background Grass at Peace Grass Drowns in the Rain Changing Sides A New Fire Personality Nindō Appearance KareiUpClose.jpg KareiAppearance.jpg KareiAppearance2.jpg KareiAppearance3.jpg Karei_N.png KareiN2.png Karei N.jpg Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Acid Ninjustu Karei's unique skill from her clan, which allows her to use corrosive acid as a weapon. Due to the mutation of her clan from Saiken long ago, she retains the ability to generate acid, like the tailed beast itself. She is often confused with Boil Release masters, as she can control her acid's ph at will, essentially being on par with a master of boil release and acid creation. Created from water and her own chakra, Karei keeps enough acid in a gourd, which is specially made by her chakra (making her immune to that kind of acid), to fight with. She can manipulate the acid out of her gourd, and use it to the attack the opponent, or create constructs with it. Karei can also apply acid to herself. Such as before entering battle she covers herself with Acid Armor, making her corrosive to touch. Or she can shape her acid around her finger, to create an Acid Gun Technique, or even her hand for a Corrosive Touch. She can take that a step further and cover different body parts in acid, for Acid-Enhanced Taijutsu. She can also make clones of herself with the substance, or convert her whole body into acid itself. The various constructs Karei can make with acid, is almost limitless, as from her existing acid, she can cause it grow into monstrous amounts as a last result, or to save chakra, convert a body of water into acid for her usage. Her constructs include shields of acid, along with different weapons. She has a mastery of the flow of the acid, along with some other properties of liquids. This allows for her diverse shaping of the acid, and her many uses of it in battle. She can turn acid from a liquid to solid of gaseous form, for varying purposes as well. *'Acidic Arts:' :*'Acidic Art: Steaming Danger Tyranny:' :*'Leech Gap:' :*'Acid Scattering:' :*'Acid Ice Forms:' :*'Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid:' :*'Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique:' Poison Skill Taijutsu Genjutsu Bukijutsu Kusarigamajutsu Karei's chosen weapon is the Kusarigama, a weapon with great usage. She has been shown to use the sickle part of the blade to attack, being able to be on par with a kenjutsu master such as an ANBU. Many have compared her usage of the sickle scythe like, and is quite lethal on its own. Karei has also been seen whirling the weighted end with the chain, trapping opponents and hitting them with great blows. She can uses the chain to bring down branches to entrap the opponent, or pin them, as well as you the sickle to cut through wood itself, and even some metals. Karei can also apply her own chakra to the weapon, to manipulate the chain at will, or even length/shorten it. She has also been seen using the weapon with her special acid. Trivia *Her appearance is based off Tornado, from One Punch Man. Category:Approved Technique